Redrum (character)
Redrum is a young Unicorn mare living in the Equestrian Wasteland in the year 2710. She has a beige coat, grey mane, red irises and red Magic. Redrum was the third of five children, all of whom were born into the faction known as the Minutemares due to both of their parents being Minutemares. When travelling together, the family was set upon by Raiders and killed one-by-one, but Redrum herself had been hiding in a nearby ditch as her family were murdered, the little filly unable to fight back. The Raiders eventually moved on, leaving the corpses of Redrum's family on the road in a sandstorm. Redrum emerged from the ditch and tried all she could to wake her family up, unfamiliar with the concept of death. She dared not leave their corpses for any reason, even to seek food or water. She merely curled up in between them all and cried until there were no tears left to shed. Redrum eventually caved into the hunger, and began to eat her youngest sibling. She acknowledged how evil and unclean it was, regretting every bite she took, but the family had always agreed to help each other no matter what. It was two months before someone else found her, on that valley road far off the beaten path. When she was found, her rescuer found a young curled up mare, covered in blood and thin with flesh around her mouth. Her body was beaten and torn by the whaling sands. The man who found her took her straight to the nearby town of Bolt City, leaving her dead family on the road. The man bought her a drink and some food, but having no experience with children he had no idea that alcohol was not a good choice for her. He bought a bottle of Rum for the two to share, and after a few sips her face turned rosy. Having not known her name, the man called her Redrum in reference to her condition at the time. The man stayed with her for the rest of the evening, but come night he gave her to Bolt City orphanage and gave her his hat, a stetson he had said brought him luck. She wore the hat every day after he left, not seeing him again for years. Once she reached 16, Redrum left the orphanage and sought out the "Minutemares" that her family was once a part of. She found what was left of them camping out around an old aircraft which was crashed onto the Wasteland. In her absence, the Minutemares had been nearly completely destroyed in an event known as the Colt's Well Massacre, where Minutemares stood fruitlessly against attacking mercenaries. The few that Redrum saw were the few that remained. Redrum joined the Minutemares like her family had, and one of the older soldiers recognised her from seeing her as a baby all those years ago. She quickly flew up the ranks due to inheritance, and soon became the leader of the group of 5 Minutemares she had met. Eventually the 6 would meet a group of wandering Settlers looking for home, and vowed to protect them. The group became 14 strong, but after only a month there was only 4 left, with Redrum being the only Minutemare. She took the group to an old town that had been abandoned called The Burg (which used to be called Edinburgh before the Last Lights), where they held out inside a museum as Raiders attacked them relentlessly. Redrum (secretly) had brought them there to die, as she couldn't bear living with her failures as the last Minutemare, and couldn't bring herself to kill the others or herself. To her surprise, a man and his dog came upon the town during the fight and assisted her in fighting off the Raiders, with the man even using a set of T-45 Power Armour and a Minigun that were located in the museum's display areas to protect the civilians while Redrum provided supporting fire with her Rail Musket (her own version of the Laser Musket). The three even fought off a Deathclaw that had been attracted by the fighting. Redrum thanked the man for the help, and was told his name was Connor. Connor told her the dog was called Dogmeat and agreed to go with them to a town they knew about called Harmony, but Redrum was still secretly wishing for a sudden death to strike her. This death never came. The group of 6 made it to Harmony, which happened to be where Connor's home had been before the Last Lights (the street in Ponyville was known as Harmony, but the city was a wreck causing the town to be known as Harmony itself). The town was abandoned, and after a few history swaps Connor and Redrum began to fortify and rebuild Harmony, creating their own settlement there. Connor's Pre-War butler and friend, a Protectron named Tin, was also there to greet them. Redrum told Connor that she had regained hope and wished to reestablish the Minutemares in the Wasteland, to which Connor agreed. The two began their mission to resurrect the dead faction, and it started with Connor going with Dogmeat to aid a few settlements. After Connor recruited a few settlements, Redrum told him of an old Castle the Minutemares used to own, and asked if they should retake it and establish the full Minutemare HQ there. Connor agreed and the four (Connor, Redrum, Dogmeat and Tin) set out to reclaim the Castle from Mirelurks. After retaking the Castle (known as Fort Loyalty), Redrum asked Connor if he actually wanted to join the Minutemares, having not actually asked him prior. He agreed and was given the rank of General, with Redrum taking orders from him now. She remained vigilant as the Castle grew in strength and the Minutemares grew in numbers, eventually making her way back to Harmony once the Castle was strong enough to protect itself. Redrum continued to aid Connor through his campaign against the Enclave and the Institute, actually accompanying him in his assault against the latter. With the Institute destroyed, the Minutemares became famous as heroes of the Wasteland and became a lot more popular, allowing them to bloom. When Connor returned to Harmony with Kate following the events of Fallout: Survivor and Fallout: Pathfinder, the entire group (including Redrum herself) lived in the bustling town together, helping anyone who needed it. Redrum would be contacted by a mare about a year later, and she would be kidnapped by said mare. When Connor and Kate came after her, they found her having a conversation with her supposed captor. The man was sitting in the dark, wearing a black and purple trenchcoat and fedora, with a strange device on his left wrist. The man revealed himself to be Union Strike, or the "legendary" Counterpart that everyone had been talking about. He told them of a new threat to the world, the New Lunar Order, and asked them to help him. Redrum immediately suggested that the Minutemares help him, to which Connor agreed. Redrum helped Connor lead the Minutemares against the NLO and once the XCOM Project emerged in the Wasteland, she met Central Officer John Bradford. Bradford had become a Pony thanks to the Mirror he had come through, having no Psionics to prevent the change. She became fast friends with the young stallion. Redrum was present in the attack on Harmony, but was not there for the attack on Vault 115 which was happening at the same time. She led the Minutemares and with help from XCOM she fought off the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel, and as soon as the attack ceased she made her way to the not-so-distant Vault 115 to check on them and alert them of the strike. After learning of the attack, she also learned that her best friend, LittlePip, had up and vanished during the strike. She had a hard time coming to grips with the fact that LittlePip had turned her back on the Minutemares and XCOM, but had to overcome her sadness. Redrum fought alongside the Minutemares and XCOM against the New Lunar Order in the assault on the Omega Base, receiving a few injuries from a Fragmentation Grenade. She survived the battle and in the following years, led the Minutemares as they expanded over the Wasteland far greater than they had ever done before, deemed heroes due to the fall of the tyrannical NLO. Redrum never saw Central again after the battle, leaving her saddened, but she remained vigilant and confident that she was doing the right thing in protecting the Wasteland. She became famous across the Wastes herself. Behaviour Redrum utilises her special variation of the Laser Musket, the Rail Musket, to pick off foes at long range with good accuracy and immense damage. When not in a battle, Redrum is a little ditsy and as a young mare she's blissfully unaware of the practical use and implications of some objects and scenarios, having had to ask Tin what sex was. Family Unnamed father, Minutemare. Unnamed mother, Minutemare General. Unnamed older brother (x2), Minutemare rookies. Unnamed younger brother, Minutemare rookie. Unnamed younger sister, Minutemare rookie. Appearances Fallout: Survivor '''as her full appearance. '''Fallout: Pathfinder, mentioned only. 'Fallout: Endgame '''leading the Minutemares against the New Lunar Order. Trivia Redrum is loosely based on Preston Garvey from the video game ''Fallout 4. Redrum's name is a reference to a racehorse who was kidnapped and never found, but Redrum is found soon after her capture. Her name also comes from the movie "The Shining" where Redrum spells "murder" backwards. This referenced an original plan for her to be a member of the NLO, and the one who betrayed LittlePip and killed her friends. However she was swapped out for Union Strike.